1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyetheramide copolymers and more particularly to blends of different polyetheramide copolymers, which when formed into a film and attached to textile fabrics form laminates which are suitable for the production of surgical gowns, and the like. Such films are strong, have good liquid barrier properties while allowing the transmission of moisture vapor therethrough and have a softness to which provides a clothlike feel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to prepare polyetheramide block copolymers. Such are useful for preparing a wide variety of useful articles such as moldings, fibers and films. In this regard, please see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,898; 5,166,309 and 5,213,891. Blends of these materials with other polymers such as nylons produce compositions which have high impact strength, excellent heat deflection temperature and are useful as tough engineering plastics. Blends of polyetheramide copolymers with nylons are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,416,171; 4,970,274 and 5,153,275. U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,171 recognizes that these copolymer materials are comprised of hard polyamide segments and soft polyether segments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,274 and 5,153,275 teach that prior art blends of polyamides and polyetheramide copolymers are exceptionally stiff This latter reference teaches certain blends of polyamides and polyetheramides with improved softness and film drape, however, it does not teach blends of different polyetheramide copolymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,142 teaches a laminate of a polyetheramide copolymer and a layer of a textile material for use in producing water resistant garments, tents and tarpaulins. While these materials are water resistant, they are considered to be too stiff for applications requiring a soft feel, such as for the manufacture of garments like surgical gowns.
It would be desirable to produce compositions based on polyetheramide copolymers which produce films that have a soft clothlike feel, are water resistant, and allow moisture vapor passage therethrough. It would also be is desirable to provide films formed from such compositions, which when laminated to textile and nonwoven materials form soft fabrics suitable for the manufacture of garments.